The Warmth of Your Body
by Ender-kb
Summary: Kagome must leave for a while. Kagome and InuYasha revel in each other's warmth. wink
1. The Warmth of Your Body

They walked in the blistering cold. A blanket wrapped around both of there bodies, huddled together in each other's arms.

"I-I don't want you to leave. It seems like such a long time." The young hanyou said quietly.

"It's only six months. I have to do this or my entire education will go down the drain." The raven haired girl said with a sad smile.

"You don't need it anyway." InuYasha rubbed Kagome's arm to gain more warmth.

"I do in my time. This internship is an extraordinary opportunity for me and it will cancel out all my absences and lack of progress that's been going on recently. It'll be like wiping the slate clean." Kagome snuggled a little closer to his body. If she turned her head her nose would be touching the side of his neck.

InuYasha just sighed. "I can't convince you otherwise, can I?"

"No. Time will fly, though. You'll be too busy fighting demons and helping Shippo train to even notice I'm gone." She closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth InuYasha's body released.

'That's what you think.' InuYasha thought. He allowed his eyes to show too much emotion. Kagome glanced at him and noticed the sadness in them.

"InuYasha, I'll miss you." Kagome turned her head and placed a small kiss on his neck. The feeling she got from it caused her to do it again and more passionately. They stopped walking as they arrived at a weeping willow tree. The branches hung so low that it was like they were in a curtained patio.

InuYasha pressed Kagome up against the trunk of the tree and leaned against her slightly. He brought his hand up to her face and slid his fingers along the side of it, the edge of the blanket clutched between two of his fingers.

Their relationship had gone so far. They had finally given up denying their feelings for each other, although InuYasha still had trouble expressing it in front of other people.

InuYasha caught her lips with his own and gently revealed his true feelings for her through their motion alone. Gentle, sincere, caring, passionate, loving. She needed to hear no words from him for this action alone said enough. The deepness of the kiss, the thoroughness, the delicateness of it was so powerful with emotion that if she were any weaker she would have cried.

His free hand slid down the side of her body, exploring her familiar curves which he had done many times before in this same spot. She clutched the blood red haori that was etched in her memory with anticipation. His hand found her bare thigh and gently held it like fragile velvet. Both their chests heaving deeply with passion as their minds were focused on only the other.

Inuyasha's hand finally decided to move up under Kagome's short skirt, slowly. The goosebumps that formed on her skin made his lips stretch slightly in a smile that went unnoticed by the girl that he kissed with such a strong desire.

The gasps from Kagome's mouth started to form words, but not yet. He knew that it wouldn't happen yet. Not until he did that one thing. He couldn't deny her because she would have to leave and be without it for so long.

His hand slipped inside of her undergarment and found the source of the heat that came from her body. The gasp that escaped her mouth was music to his furry ears. He focused them on the sounds she made because they made him so happy. It would come soon. He loved that part. The part when she whispered his name.

Her leg moved involuntarily with the motion of his fingers and wrist. He hungrily kissed her neck. His teeth grazed her neck as he opened his mouth to taste her flesh. She loved the feel of his teeth on her skin.

'Any second now.' She clutched the blood red fabric with all her strength, her other hand against his head, fingers swimming through his silver hair. Her head finally fell back against the bark of the tree, the roughness of it going unnoticed.

"Inu…InuYasha." She whispered harshly. "Inuyasha…yasha." As her body grew stiff with unreal pleasure he nipped at her exposed throat and thrust himself against her. The feeling of him hard against her made the pleasure even greater. He knew what she wanted, what she loved.

Her body finally went limp and he supported her with his lean hard arms. She laid her head on his shoulder, her breath heavy and warm against his neck.

After she recovered they sat on the ground under the tree where the snow could not touch. InuYasha closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Bracing myself for your absence." He replied truthfully.

She stared at his calm face. His eyes closed in meditation and chest rising and falling slowly. He looked amazing. The few rays of sunlight that broke through their shelter glistened on his long silver hair.

"I love you." She whispered, knowing that he would hear it loud and clear.

His eyes opened and turned his head towards her with a small smile. His cheeks were a dull shade of pink as he pulled her into his arms.

"I love you." He had whispered it so softly that she was sure he hadn't intended for her to hear it, but she did. It was easier for him that way. She knew him. Her hanyou. Her InuYasha.

She then straddled him and repositioned the blanket. She couldn't very well leave without taking care of his own needs now could she? Making love to him will come in time, but for now this was good enough. Having the warmth of each other in this cold was heavenly. She couldn't wait for her internship to be over and she hadn't even started it. Even so, he would be waiting for her when she returned.


	2. The Warmth of Each Other: A sequel

**The Warmth of Each Other**

Once Kagome got into the car with her mother her leg wouldn't stop shaking. She constantly checked out the window to see how much further she had until she was home. Home. The temple grounds where she lived with her family would always be her home, but through the well with her friends and InuYasha always felt more like home to her. She felt she belonged there.

"Don't worry so much, Dear." Her mother said still looking at the road in front of her. "I'm sure they can't wait to see you as well."

Kagome just smiled. She wondered whom she was talking about. Was she talking about Grandpa and Souta or her other friends through the well?

Once they reached the shrine she ran out of the car and up the steps. She went straight up to her room and threw her stuff down and helped her mom with the rest of it. She decided to stay a bit longer to catch up with her family and tell them all about her trip.

Meanwhile

InuYasha paced back and forth in front of the God Tree. His patience and temper had backtracked a lot since she had left. He couldn't stand being away from her for this long.

Shippo was still sitting at the base of the well. He was playing with stick, drawing pictures in the dirt. He had already run out of crayons over a month ago. He hoped that Kagome would bring more with her.

Miroku and Sango were chatting with each other about what they thought Kagome would have done while away at this 'internship' thing she went on. They couldn't even imagine.

Shippo jumped when InuYasha landed in front of him.

"Is she coming?!" he yelled, his tail twitching excitedly.

"She's near." He said. His eyes were closed, trying to show a face of patience.

Kagome finally finished talking with her family and she tried her best not to look like she was trying to get away from her family too desperately. She just missed her friends so much. She grabbed her backpack and stuffed it with the gifts she had bought everyone. She said bye to her family and walked quickly to the well-house with a broad smile on her face.

As she got to the opening in the well her stomach started making flips. It had been so long since she'd seen him. She hoped that he had missed her too. She finally jumped into the well, imagining his open arms waiting for her.

Before Kagome could barely touch her other foot onto the ground, Shippo had bounded into her arms.

"Kagome!! Did you miss me? I missed you!" he said and kept rambling on without taking a breath. InuYasha lifted her backpack off of her shoulders for her while Shippo talked her ear off. She gave him a thankful smile. He just nodded in return.

Kagome gave everyone their gifts and Shippo was ecstatic that she remembered to bring more coloring supplies. Then they all talked about what each other had done in the past six months.

Eventually, Kagome and InuYasha went off on their own. He hadn't talked very much, which didn't surprise Kagome. They went to the nearby hot springs and sat at the edge of a rock to dip their feet in.

"I missed you." Kagome said after the long silence.

"Did you have fun?" He asked hiding his blushing cheeks with his hair.

"Yes, I did. It was a very good experience. I hope that I won't have to do it again, though." She stared at the steaming water.

"Why?" He turned his head to look at her. His forehead was wrinkled. Kagome looked into his eyes for a moment.

"I don't like being away from you so long." As soon as the last word left her mouth it was covered with InuYasha's. Her eyes widened at his forwardness, but decided that she liked it and just fell into him. Oh, how she missed him.

InuYasha swiveled his ears about to make sure no one would intrude. Kagome wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She couldn't get him close enough. He had been so far away from her for so long that she just couldn't get enough. She removed her feet from the spring and moved to straddle InuYasha's legs.

InuYasha gasped at Kagome's actions. It wasn't very often that she was so bold during their "affection showing" sessions. She usually let him do everything first. It seemed to give him more confidence. He held her tightly to her chest and kissed her passionately. It was hard for him to say how he felt, but he could definitely show her how he felt.

'I missed you so much, Kagome. I missed your eyes, the smell of your hair,' He thought to himself as he kissed her deeply, feverishly. His hands wondered along her back, all the way up and all the way down. 'The sound of your voice and the feel of your skin.'

InuYasha slid gently into the hot spring. Kagome separated her lips from him instantly.

"InuYasha!" she said surprised. "What are you doing?"

He turned them so she was placed against the rock. The water came up to their chests.

"Shh…" he whispered in her ear and then kissed her neck softly. She closed her eyes and just quit thinking. The hot water made her whole body tingle and the night air cooled her damp skin.

The clothes on their bodies were starting to become bothersome. They were sticking to their bodies and bunching up in the water. InuYasha became fed up and peeled off his outer haori with a huff. Kagome giggled, but it was soon silenced by InuYasha's lips.

His hands slipped under the hem of her shirt and massaged the muscles on her back. Kagome allowed her leg to rise and wrap around his calf, bringing him that much closer. One of her hands slid down the side of his neck and pulled his hakama open to feel his hard chest.

Kagome started to feel the heat of the moment plus the steamy water so decided to pull her own shirt off as well. InuYasha pulled back to eye her form for a moment then moved his passionate eyes back to her own. Kagome slid her hand up his chest and pushed his loose hakama off of his shoulders.

They both stared at each other and finally realized what the other was thinking. This was it. They knew what they wanted. They didn't have to speak because it was obvious. InuYasha slid his hands up the sides of her body and Kagome's slid down his chest stopping at the top of his pants.

InuYasha couldn't wait anymore. In one fluid motion, he crushed Kagome's body to his, his tongue sweeping the inside of her mouth. Kagome let out a small whimper as she untied his pants.

InuYasha's hand slid down to her thigh lifting her leg up to his hip as he pressed his body into hers passionately. His other arm wrapped around her waist and lifted her up just enough and pinned her to the rock. The hand on her thigh snaked under and gently moved the fabric aside that was keeping him from her.

He pulled away from her mouth once more giving her the chance to change her mind. She looked at him with eyes full of certainty, then continued with their previous lip bonding. InuYasha placed her over him and entered roughly. Kagome pulled her mouth from his and cried out with pain, her arms squeezing him tightly as the pain surged through her.

InuYasha squeezed his eyes shut as she cried out. Once she started to relax he kissed her continuously on her neck in apology. He then started sliding in and out of her slowly. Her breathing deepened and grew louder. InuYasha grunted with every other thrust as the pressure started building within him.

InuYasha started picking up the mumbling from her lips that would lead to what he loved so much. His mouth biting and sucking at her soft damp neck as his hand was pulling her leg against him. He was trying to get as much of her as possible and he knew it was working.

"InuYasha." She started to say louder. His eyes opened as he heard it, causing him to thrust faster and harder. She gasped and cried out his name. She could feel the sensitivity building with every thrust he made. His mouth devouring her neck causing that much more to overflow inside of her.

When he heard her breath hitch he knew it was time. Her hand grasped his hair tightly as the waves of pleasure flowed from between her legs to the rest of her body. No part of her would be neglected from this feeling. With one final thrust, InuYasha allowed himself release, clamping onto her shoulder. He would never draw blood from her, but he knew that both of them liked the feeling.

After a few moments, InuYasha lowered her slowly, her limp body sliding down his. Her head rested on his shoulder as he turned to lean upon the rock. Both of their breathing started returning to normal.

Kagome lifted her head and kissed his lips softly, "I love you." She then replaced her head onto his shoulder. She never expected him to say it back, but he always did. Most of the time she couldn't hear it. When he did say it loud enough for her to hear she realized that he always said it, it was just a matter of if she could hear it or not.

This was one of those times that he felt it necessary for her to hear it. He nuzzled his mouth next to her ear, "I love you." He whispered it so softly that if he hadn't gotten that close to her ear, she wouldn't have heard it. She smiled against his chest as she stroked the side of his throat. He growled with utter satisfaction.

The love they had for each other was everlasting. Neither would ever feel the sting of the cold for they would always have each other to keep them warm.


End file.
